


should of known better

by BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops



Series: Cloying Lies, Fatal Truths [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops/pseuds/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops





	should of known better

Shit, he missed this, how he missed it. Jack taking his time to mark him, not yet penetrating him. Rhys naked and displayed for him, all just for him. Jack kissed and creased his lover. Rhys feels such a high, Jack is a damn ride that's better than any drug. He burns his lungs like nicotine--is oxygen itself. He wants more. He craves more.

Jack asks him what he wants, tells him he can have anything.

"I want everything" he tells him between sighs. Big hands all over his body. Fuck, he loves his hands, the wicked things they do to him.

"Then you'll have everything." Jack states as he bites into Rhys soft skin. Red looks good on him, so good. "All at your feet baby".

It's Rhys small statement which brings him back to reality. Something Jack wouldn't of heard if he wasn't so close to Rhys.

"And you."

Rhys wanted him.

The younger man looked at Jack, his gaze not as foggy with desire. He stared at Jack, and Jack stared at him just as fully.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Rhys took a deep breath. _He, Jack... he..._

Rhys then pushed Jack off of him. Jack was taken aback by his lovers action. Something that Rhys took advantage of, straddling Jack once his ass hit the mattress. The younger man quickly dove his hand through Jack's hair and when he reached the middle of the back of his head he pulled on it, just enough to hurt. Jack grunted at the action and buckled his hips.

The younger man then ran his teeth on Jack's neck while he lined Jack's dick and took him. He was still lose from earlier, but there was a hint of pain. Jack was on his elbows and tried to sit up in order to grip Rhys, but he was having none of it. He slapped Jack's hand away with his metal hand and then rested it on the older man's chest. Jack winced at the sudden coolness but didn't call out Rhys on it. In fact, it was something Jack liked about Rhys. Then again Jack liked a lot of things about his boy. Jack tried to move but the one in charge of this rodeo was Rhys.

The younger man rode Jack at his pace. Firm and hard.

Jack was murmuring nonsense to Rhys, dirty and praises all for him. How good he was, how beautiful he looked taking his cock. Jack trying to sit up further up to taste the other man's skin. Rhys teasing him by bending down and pulling up before Jack could run his tongue on him. Rhys kept him where he was. Not letting the other get up from his elbows, keeping him at a distance whether by gripping his hair or laying his hands on his chest. It was maddening. Jack felt frustrated but damn did he love it. He adored the way Rhys was marking him, leaving bites and bruises across his skin.

Rhys was reaching his peak, he could feel it, so he clenched his ass as he rode Jack faster. Jack moaned deep and long. At this point Jack was meeting Rhys thrust with his own. Hot, fast, animalistic. Rhys moans and groans were loud and coarse, sounds that were Jack's high. Fuck he was close, so close. Rhys the pulled Jack upright. Chests brushing, then Rhys lips were on him. Tongue taking and owning. One hand on Rhys's back, the other pinching his nipple.

Then he felt it.

Fingernails digging and dragging across the older mans back. Metal hand gripping his shoulder hard enough that the pain was cancelled out by the bliss. He held on to Rhys hips.

A dark sound came from and Jack saw stars. Rhys kept going, riding Jack, his own orgasm hitting seconds later. Rhys then collapsed on top of Jack and they laid there in the mattress coming down from their afterglow.

Jack didn't say anything, he simply made small circular motions on Rhys's back. Rhys stayed there, enjoying the small motion and taking a deep breath, taking in Jack's smell. 

***

When Rhys opened his eyes he was on his side, Jack cuddling him from behind. He could feel the steady breaths of the other man on the back of his neck. Jack had cleaned them up he supposed since he didn't feel sticky. He was always pretty great with the aftercare. Something no one would of thought of the egoistic man. He could hear the a/c kick in and after a while the room got cooler. He turned his echo eye on.

**_ 3:47 a.m._ **

__

He stayed for a minute or two and then untangled himself from Jack. He would be worried about waking him but at this point he knew Jack's habits better than anyone. One of them was sleeping till morning after they had sex. Something Rhys was thankful to have as his advantage. He took his clothes and put them on as he made his way out of the room and to the front door. He stopped himself before he left.

Would he...

No. He would need nothing. He had all he needed: himself.

He fought the urge to look back at the bedroom door. Fought the urge to push down his logic of leaving. To simply crawl back to Jack, to feel the other man's warm skin on his.

No. Stop. He needed to stop.

He left, didn't look back as he turned on his car and drove back in silence with the windows down.

No, he didn't, wouldn't, fight himself here. Jack made it clear.

Jack had hesitated. Sure, he looked solid as he told him, but he caught it. He had lied. It wasn't a yes, and sure it wasn't a no. But through all of this, all of their—time–he had yet to tell him a lie. Sure he was egoistic and an jackass but not once did he lie to Rhys. Not once was he dishonest with him.

Granted, this was Rhys... and... ugh.

He would go back. He really would but why bother. Rhys wasn't hurt, he was sad he supposed. Jack didn't want more than a fuck here and there. That was fine. Honestly it was, but he couldn't stand that he was lied to. But Rhys wanted things to be clear and if he hadn't asked then he was sure Jack wouldn't of been as pure in his answer. And it's not like...

Okay. Maybe he was pissed. He was mad he couldn't have Jack. But what hurt him more was that he lied. Rhys can be a lot of things. Honestly he _was_ a lot of things, but he sure as hell isn't something to play with when it came to feelings. Then again he should of known–hell he did know. But then again he should of stopped kidding himself from the get-go. Fuck. He had a damn task, he was forgetting the true goal. With that he knew what he needed to do.

He opened his echo eye and dialed Vaughn.

"...Rhys? Wha–its 4 in the morning bro wha-"

"Plan B."

"... I'm on my way." 


End file.
